nlrfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kiwipoo/New Lunar Republic PSA 1
Hello fine readers! As founder of this wonderful wiki, I'm obviously interested in improving it and maintaining a high standard of article quality. Unfortunately it is quite clear that many articles do not meet an acceptable standard, and the actual content of some of these articles is also worse than I know it could be. New Infobox To help standardise the general apparel of articles, I have edited the character infobox template, and I'll now give clear instructions on how to use it: This is the character infobox. To create it, type two opening curly brackets, then Infobox character, then two closing curly brackets without the spaces in source mode. It should look like the image to the below The character infobox makes for a tidy, standardised look of character articles and is rather easy to edit. To the right is an empty character infobox. The title of the infobox will be the same as the article title, as can be seen here, so you don't need to change that manually. The infobox allows you to fill in information on the type of pony under Kind, the pony's gender under Gender, the pony's job under Occupation, and... well, you get the picture. At the top you can also put in a picture of your pony if you have one. Now for the important bit; How to fill it in You can do this in both the Source mode and the Visual mode. Since visual mode is a lot easier, I'll just explain that: After creating the character infobox in source mode, switch back to visual mode. The infobox will look like a green puzzle piece. If you hover your mouse over it, you can see a preview of the infobox and in the bottom right of the preview window you'll see the option to edit it. You'll get to fill in every option individually. Firstly you can change the name. That's the part in large letters all the way at the top of the infobox. Since it's automatically set to be the same as the article title, you can usually just leave this empty. The next two things are involved with your character's image, the first being the image name on the site and the second, the size of the image. Keep the size at 250. The image name is what you called it when you upload it to the site. For example, the image I used above is called 'File:Infoboxcharactersourcecode.png'. You must use the full thing including the 'File:' and the '.png' (or .jpg as the case may be). The rest ought to be self-explanatory: Kind is what type of pony it is, gender is what sex the pony is, occupation is the pony's job (or 'unemployed' if he/she is unemployed), location is where the pony lives, coat and mane are what the colour of the pony's coat and mane are, preferably with an added hexadecimal code in brackets behind it, and cutie mark is a short description of the pony's cutie mark. Grammar & Spelling The level of English used on some of these articles is appalling. I've tried to fix some of it, but I don't want to change anything drastic in case people get upset. Decent English is a base necessity for this wiki, that means using capital letters when necessary, spelling words correctly (when in doubt, look it up!) and structuring sentences well. Article content Now, this is a whole other story which is generally based in bad character writing. It's a far bigger issue than I can address in this already too long blog post, so I'm going to release periodic blog posts explaining character writing as comprehensive as I have the time to write. These will be titled OMG, OC! because I'm just that creative. For now though, we're all going to stop adding to Luna's family and inner-circle. Luna's critical mass has been reached and we should stop now. Just because this is the New Lunar Republic does not mean every OC needs to have anything to do with Luna at all. This is an OC database, not a Luna fansite. That was all for today, thanks for tuning in. Category:Blog posts